Dans l'ombre des barreaux
by Orora1
Summary: Elle se réveille, tout est sale, humide, et froid autour d'elle. Ce dont elle se souvient ? Elle s'appelle Lynn, une jeune femme sans embrouilles ou problèmes. Mais alors, que fait-elle ici ? Et qui est cet homme aux lunettes noires qui la fixe derrière les barreaux de cette prison ? (SLG)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Prisonnière**

Son crâne lui faisait mal, sa joue semblait déformée, aplatie contre quelque chose. Ses poignet étaient râpés, rouges.

Lynn battit lentement des paupières, tout est flou. Une immensité de gris l'entourait. Elle était allongée, étalée de tout son long. Ses sensations revenaient lentement. Le sol était humide, sale, une dalle en béton froide. Il y avait un goût de sang dans sa bouche. Faiblement, elle passa la langue sur le bout de ses lèvres, elle s'était mordue jusqu'à la chaire.

Tout était redevenu net. Les murs semblait râpeux, moisis. Encore ce béton sale. Dans les coins, elle crut apercevoir des caméras. La salle était plutôt grande et carrée. Une ampoule au fil dénudé pendait au plafond et éclairait faiblement cet atmosphère lugubre.

La jeune femme s'assit lentement, tout tournait autour d'elle. Ses muscles étaient engourdis, fatigués… Elle agrippa les murs aux excroissances et imperfections multiples, se hissant douloureusement sur ses jambes.

Elle leva les yeux vers un mur différent des autres. En face d'elle, un immense rideau de métal était relevé et laissait apparaître une rangée d'immenses et multiples barreaux.

Lynn se sentit prise au piège, elle était enfermée.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit. Il était là. Cet homme, avec ses habits sombres, son costume chic, sa cigarette pendant à ses lèvres.

Il lui esquissa un sourire pervers, les yeux dissimulés derrière les verres opaques de ses lunettes noires.

* * *

Ceci est donc le prologue de ma toute première fiction sur SLG, elle sera centrée sur le Patron exclusivement (et Lynn évidemment).

Une remarque, un commentaire, quelque chose à dire ? Même si c'est négatif, je voudrais m'améliorer et pour ça j'aimerai avoir vos avis sur ce très court début.

**Tess: Mouais, et ben celui qui critique je lui enfonce mon poing dans la...**

Oui, oui bien sûr, on le lui dira *tire la diablotine par l'oreille et l'emmène plus loin d'un air désespéré*

En tous cas merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour le premier chapitre !

Disclaimer: Seule Lynn est de mon entière création, le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet (Salut Les Geeks) et je ne fais que l'emprunter pour mon histoire. Cette fanfiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, ce n'est qu'une histoire purement inventée, ce n'est en aucun cas la réalité. Si il y a un quelconque problème et que cette histoire dérange Mathieu alors je la supprimerai, il n'y a aucun soucis.

Bonne année à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le Patron

**1**

**Le Patron**

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi était-elle là ?

Lynn fixait toujours cet étranger à travers les barreaux.

C'était une jeune femme de juste une vingtaine d'années, sans embrouilles, sans problèmes. Une fille qui sortait avec ses amis, faisait de petites études, vivant sa vie au jour le jour, ne cherchant jamais les complications.

-Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle.

La jeune femme était choquée, elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire et cela l'effrayait.

L'homme ricana, ses lèvres se déformant dans un horrible rictus carnassier.

-Et toi, qui es-tu, gamine ?

Il la dominait avec une facilité hallucinante. Il était très calme, impressionnant, mais une lueur dangereuse émanait de lui.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol, referma le store métallique et s'en alla. Lynn écouta ses pas lourds s'éloigner.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se recroquevilla, cachant son visage derrière ses genoux. Elle respira lentement, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser la panique s'emparer d'elle. Que faisait-elle ici à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que cet homme allait lui faire ? La violer ? La torturer ? Ou simplement la laisser mourir de faim sans jamais la toucher ?

Lynn trembla. L'humidité glacée lui collait à la peau. Le froid la mordait de plus en plus profondément. C'était l'été et la jeune femme n'était habillée que d'un débardeur blancs et d'un jean noir. Ses très courts cheveux blonds cendrés ne lui tenaient pas chaud non plus et la chaire de poule se répandait rapidement sur ses bras. Elle était pétrifiée de froid, mais aussi de peur. Elle n'osait pas bouger. L'homme en noir pouvait sortir de n'importe quel coin d'ombre, n'importe quel mur et la blesser, la torturer...la tuer.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

**XXX**

Son ventre la faisait souffrir. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? La prisonnière n'avait aucune notion des heures qui s'écoulaient. Ses doigts étaient devenus bleus avec le froid. Sa gorge s'asséchait du manque d'eau.

Un cliquetis, une serrure.

Lynn sursauta et leva les yeux vers une porte en ferraille à droite du rideau en fer. Le battant s'ouvrit et l'homme en noir entra. Il lui sourit mesquinement en refermant la porte à double-tours.

-Comment va notre Lynnielle ? s'enquit-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment connaissait-il son nom ?

-Oh, tu es surprise, gamine ?

Oui, elle était surprise.

L'inconnu s'approcha et vint s'accroupir en face de la captive.

-Pourtant, je sais tout sur toi.

Il caressa la joue de la jeune femme du dos de sa main. Lynn se tendit sous le contact chaud sur sa peau glacée.

-J'espère que l'endroit te plaît, lui chuchota-t-il.

Lynn cherchait, en vain, le regard de l'homme derrière ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? glapit-elle, apeurée.

-Ce soir ? Rien... Juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur le mur, enfermant la captive entre ses bras. Le visage de l'homme était bien trop près pour Lynn et son sourire pervers ne laissait rien prévoir de bon. Le criminel enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Elle sentait son souffle chaud se balader sur sa peau frêle.

Il fit légèrement glisser la bretelle du débardeur de la jeune femme. Tout son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Elle avait peur. Qu'est-ce que cet homme allait lui faire ?

Il caressait son épaule, lâchant parfois de léger grognements rauques. Sa bouche remonta le long du cou de la prisonnière, goûtant à chaque parcelle de peau. Il dégagea l'une de ses mains et la passa dans le dos de la blonde.

Il la plaqua contre lui d'un coup sec.

-Qui je suis ? répéta-t-il à son oreille. On m'appelle le Patron.

Il s'écarta d'elle et scruta sa mine stupéfaite, effrayée. Il la gifla brusquement. Lynn glapit de peur.

Un rictus sur les lèvres, le Patron se releva et claqua la porte de la cellule.

La jeune femme posa une main sur sa joue rouge. Son souffle était bruyant et irrégulier. Elle laissa un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres. Qu'allait lui faire ce fou ? Que voulait-il lui faire comprendre par ses actes ? D'abord sensuel puis violent.

Elle le savait, elle le ressentait. Cette aura malsaine qui flottait dans l'air le lui murmurait. Elle allait souffrir, le Patron n'allait plus sortir de sa vie. Il allait la hanter et jusqu'au dernier instant.

La jeune femme se laissa lentement aller, se couchant sur le béton froid et sale, dos à la porte, espérant oublier sa cellule et son bourreau.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup, voir même pas du tout d'action (je place encore mes personnages) mais je le deuxième chapitre sera bien mieux. Il est déjà écrit et arrivera d'ici très peu de temps.

**Tess: Et maintenant toi qui nous lis, tu vas immédiatement écrire une review !**

*elle donne un coup de coude à sa conscience*

Ce qu'elle veut dire, sans délicatesse toute fois, c'est qu'une (même très petite) review fait toujours plaisir et c'est motivant de savoir qu'on écrit pas dans le vide et qu'on est lut.

Justement, un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont déjà commenté le "prologue" et qui suive déjà l'histoire, ça motive beaucoup !

Merci d'être allé jusqu'au bout !

Disclaimer: Seule Lynn (Lynnielle) est de mon entière création, le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai fais que l'emprunter pour mon histoire. Cette fanfiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, ce n'est qu'une histoire purement inventée, ce n'est en aucun cas la réalité. Si il y a un quelconque problème et que cette histoire dérange Mathieu Sommet alors je la supprimerai, il n'y a aucun soucis.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Aucun cœur

**Le chapitre qui suit est particulièrement sanglant, violent et contient une scène de torture.  
Libre à vous de lire ou non...**

**2**

**Aucun cœur**

Lynn sursauta et s'assit brusquement.

Le Patron venait de rentrer dans la cellule, la réveillant. La jeune femme ressentit immédiatement sa faim revenir et sa gorge était d'une sécheresse douloureuse. Le sommeil lui permettait de s'évader pendant quelques instants.

-Bonjour, gamine, la salua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard s'illumina. Le Patron venait de sortir une pomme de sa poche et jonglait distraitement avec, fixant sa prisonnière.

-T'as faim, n'est ce pas ?

Lynn regarda le fruit voler entre les mains de son geôlier mais se tendit brusquement. Elle ne savait qu'elle drogue il avait pu mettre dedans et, de plus, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne la lui donne.

-Le sol est confortable d'après ce que je vois, la nargua-t-il.

-Laissez-moi sortir.

Elle fut surprise de sa propre froideur. Même si la jeune femme pensait cette phrase de tout son cœur, elle avait peur de son impact sur cet homme.

Le Patron ricana.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit comme la fois précédente. Il sortit un éplucheur de sa veste et commença à retirer la peau de la pomme.

-Qu'aurai-je en échange ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Ce…Ce n'est pas une question d'échange ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer ici…

Elle se coupa net en voyant son interlocuteur sourire d'une satisfaction malsaine.

-Mais j'ai tous les droits, gamine, susurra le criminel en lui caressant la joue.

Lynn sentit la lame de l'éplucheur sur sa peau et éloigna son visage. L'homme lui agrippa fermement le visage et elle sentit ses ongles la griffer.

-Laissez-moi ! se défendit-elle en tentant de le repousser.

Elle hurla de douleur. Quelque chose venait d'arracher sa joue. La captive regarda son geôlier lui présenter l'éplucheur avec une tranche de peau sanguinolente entre les lames.

-Tu n'as rien à exiger ! la menaça-t-il.

Elle scrutait ses lunettes cherchant un regard mais il était entièrement fermé. Le Patron lui saisit le poignet et, voyant l'arme se rapprocher de sa peau, Lynn se débattit. Elle lui criait de la laisser en paix, de ne pas lui faire de mal mais l'ustensile se planta dans sa chair et remonta lentement jusqu'à son épaule pour détacher d'un geste brusque l'immense lambeau de chaire. La prisonnière plaqua sa main sur la blessure, sentant le sang s'évader de son corps, les muscles la piquer en entrant en contact avec la saleté et les nerfs crier toute leur douleur. Comme-ci on lui avait jeté de l'acide sur la peau. Elle était secouée de sanglots et n'osait même pas lever les yeux vers son bourreau.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et le Patron regardait sa proie avec un grand sourire. Elle tremblait, tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements.

Il s'avança vers la silhouette frêle et lui attrapa le cou. Le criminel approchait l'éplucheur de son cou. La jeune femme regardait la lame ensanglantée avec peur. Réagissant au dernier moment, elle mordit les doigts du bourreau et courut à l'autre bout de la cellule.

Elle regarda l'homme serrer sa blessure en jurant puis se relever. Il saisit le bras blessé de la prisonnière avec ardeur. Elle hurla.

-Tu apprendras à te soumettre salope ! hurla-t-il.

Il s'empara de sa main valide et trancha une bande de peau avec l'ustensile, faisant de profond allers et retours avant d'arracher lentement la chaire. Durant toute la torture, Lynn n'osait pas lever les yeux et gémissait sa douleur dans des cris aiguë qui aurait déchiré n'importe quel cœur tellement sa souffrance était injuste, non méritée.

Mais il n'avait aucun cœur.

Il repoussa brusquement sa victime contre le mur et regarda son crâne heurter la paroi avant de retomber vers le sol.

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers son bourreau. Il porta l'éplucheur à ses lèvres et essuya le sang d'un geste de langue. Lynn eut mal au cœur à cette vision et, alors qu'elle luttait contre ses larmes, regarda le Patron rire à plein poumons avant de claquer la porte derrière-lui.

La prisonnière éclata en sanglots, laissant aller toute sa douleur dans ses gémissements. Elle serrait sa paume, tentant de retenir le flux de sang qui se déversait sur sa peau pâle. Les saletés entachaient les blessures rougeoyantes. Une larme coula sur le visage de Lynn et s'évapora sur la bande arrachée de sa joue.

La prisonnière resta assise, le dos au mur, serrant ses cicatrices, se rouvrant la lèvres pour déplacer sa douleur vers un autre endroit, un endroit où, au moins, le sang chaud ne serait pas visible.

Plusieurs fois, elle glissa et tomba sur son épaule endolorie. Elle sursautait alors, se réveillant, et gémissait sous la douleur qui recommençait à la ronger.

* * *

Enfin ce second chapitre...

**Tess: c'est sanglant, ça me plaît !**

Ok... ça va pas mieux toi...

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est relativement "glauque" si je peux dire et toute la fiction va être dans ce genre (le Patron est quand même, je cite, "le plus grand criminel que ce monde ait porté", donc j'ai pas trop le choix...)

**Tess: Et c'est super comme ça !**

Disclaimer: Seule Lynn (Lynnielle) est de mon entière création, le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai fais que l'emprunter pour mon histoire. Cette fanfiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, ce n'est qu'une histoire purement inventée, ce n'est en aucun cas la réalité. Si il y a un quelconque problème et que cette histoire dérange Mathieu Sommet alors je la supprimerai, il n'y a aucun soucis.

**JE SUIS CHARLIE**


	4. Chapitre 3 - Une pomme dorée

**Chapitre 3: Une pomme dorée**

Lynn battit des paupières.

Son buste se soulevait et s'abaissait lentement, son souffle était bruyant… Elle remua faiblement ses doigts et grimaça. Ses cicatrices la brûlaient atrocement. Elle avait mal, elle avait froid, elle avait peur…

La jeune femme regarda les lambeaux de chaire rouge jonchant le sol, noires de cette saleté ambiante et de cette crasse. Le Patron les avait laissées ici, sous ses yeux, comme un rappel.

_-Tu apprendras à te soumettre salope !_

Lynn hurla. Elle roula sur le béton, serrant son crâne mais la voix mesquine résonnait de plus en plus fort, entrechoquée de cris plaintifs, de gémissements de supplications… La prisonnière se recroquevilla et serra sa peau à travers ses vêtements, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Tout s'arrêta subitement. Les voix disparurent comme elles étaient apparues. La peur, la douleur, le désespoir, tout s'était envolé.

Lentement, la prisonnière tourna la tête vers les barreaux de sa prison. Le store était relevé et un rayon de lumière se glissait dans la pièce, un rayon d'espoir, d'apaisement…

Lynn posa un pied sur le sol et se leva calmement, appuyant son dos contre le mur. Le manque de sommeil la tuait. Elle se traîna jusqu'aux barreaux, irrésistiblement attirée par ce fragment de lumière. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, la douleur semblait s'atténuer. Son dos voûté se redressait, ses blessures cicatrisaient, ses joues reprenaient leur couleur rosée…

La prisonnière saisit un barreau et faufila son bras au dehors. Elle tendit tous ses muscles vers la source lumineuse, cherchant à saisir un espoir trop lointain.

Ses doigts effleurèrent le rayon. Une douleur se propagea brusquement dans toute sa main. Lynn gémit et l'horrible brûlure gagna son bras puis son corps entier. Ses genoux défaillirent et elle tomba à terre, tentant de retirer sa main du halo lumineux sans y arriver. Elle était prisonnière de la lumière. Un couche de cendre recouvrit les doigts de la martyre et, dans un craquement horrible, la chaire se détacha. Lynn pleurait de peur et de douleur. Elle vit toute sa peau s'envoler sous ses hurlements. Elle ferma les yeux, secouée de sanglots alors que les cendres s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge, empêchant sa respiration.

Soudain, une explosion projeta la prisonnière au loin. Elle roula et cogna le mur sans avoir la force de gémir. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent légèrement et elle vit la lumière fondre sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tout son corps brûla dans un horrible feu incandescent.

Lynn se réveilla brusquement. Elle battit à peine des paupières, agressée par une lumière blanche au-dessus d'elle.

Passées quelques minutes, elle rouvrit les yeux en tremblant mais la lueur avait disparue. La pénombre de sa cellule l'entourait de nouveau. Pas de lumière, juste des ténèbres froids et lourds qui l'oppressaient.

Un cliquetis résonna à ses oreilles fatiguées et elle vit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Comment va notre Lynnielle ?

Encore cette phrase, la même que le jour précédent. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la prisonnière, cette familiarité était malsaine.

Elle ne répondit pas et son bourreau eut un sourire carnassier. Il commença à tourner en rond dans la cellule.

-J'espère que le « confort » ne te dérange pas...rit-il.

Cela aspirait à une réponse mais la prisonnière restait muette, paralysée par le prédateur qui l'examinait.

Un ricanement, le bruit d'un briquet. Le Patron s'adossa au mur et alluma une cigarette.

-J'ai hésité à te ramener une pomme aujourd'hui…

Lynn se contracta brusquement en se souvenant du fruit et de l'éplucheur. La douleur était encore présente et la hantait au plus profond d'elle.

Apercevant cette petite défaillance, le criminel se glissa le long des parois sales. La prisonnière sentit l'homme s'arrêter derrière elle. Elle sentait ses chaussures contre son dos fébrile, sa présence écrasante, son ombre macabre.

Il s'accroupit et approcha son visage de prédateur par derrière.

-Tu as froid ma chérie ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et commencèrent à se frayer un chemin sous le fin débardeur de la jeune femme. Son souffle se coupa, elle tentait de contenir ses tremblements. Elle voulait s'échapper, courir loin, s'enfuir. Le visage de son agresseur ondulait dans le creux de son cou. Ce contact était étrange, dérangeant…

Dans un élan de dégoût, Lynn détourna le visage, refusant de voir le Patron.

Il sourit et passa une main le long du menton de la prisonnière. Elle remua, cherchant à se défaire mais la poigne du criminel était trop forte. L'homme leva le visage de sa martyre vers lui. Elle le regarda tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui souffla la fumée au visage. L'horrible goût amer lui lacérait la gorge.

Elle toussa, gênée par la main de son geôlier qui serrait toujours son menton.

-Tu ne me réponds pas ? souffla-t-il d'un air faussement navré.

Ses doigts glissèrent vers le décolleté de la prisonnière. D'un geste habile, il retourna la cigarette et l'écrasa sur la peau pâle de Lynn. Elle gémit et se débattit, brûlée. Le criminel lui saisit la mâchoire et resserra sa prise de toutes ses forces. La prisonnière s'immobilisa et planta ses yeux effrayés dans les lunettes noires de l'homme. Son visage était détendu, calme. Juste un soupçon de plaisir malveillant éveillait cet air détendu.

-Chut…

Sa voix aurait put être apaisante, presque rassurante si il n'y avait pas eu cet arrière goût malsain. La prisonnière repoussa brusquement l'homme en sentant une autre brûlure sur son cou. Elle réussit à se détacher de lui et rampa en arrière, une main serrant la brûlure circulaire.

Qu'avait-elle fait ? Lynn leva des yeux effrayés vers le Patron. Qu'allait-il lui faire maintenant ?

_-Tu apprendras à te soumettre salope !_

La phrase résonna dans le crâne de la victime et une odeur de sang monta à son cerveau. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas souffrir, pas encore…

Le criminel se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa la jeune femme d'un air méprisant.

Le cœur de Lynn se figea de peur.

Il ouvrit sa veste et en retira une pomme dorée. Il la jeta aux pieds de la martyre et partit. Pas de rictus, pas de menaces, pas de rires, d'air menaçant… Juste un homme qui s'en allait.

La porte claqua.

Soulagée, la prisonnière se recroquevilla. Elle ne sentait plus ses cicatrices, ni ses brûlures. Pas de torture pour aujourd'hui, pas de sang, pas de douleur insurmontable… Cela l'apaisait un peu.

Mais, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la pomme échouée devant elle, l'éplucheur et la torture de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Pourquoi lui donner à manger ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser mourir de faim ?

Qu'avait-il donc dans ce fruit ? Que voulait donc cet homme ?

Soudain, le store claqua dans son dos et se referma, plongeant la cellule dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**Tess: Ben tiens, t'es encore là toi ? Et moi qui croyais que t'avais abandonné cette histoire... J'me pensais déjà débarrassée !**

C'est vrai que ça fait quelques semaines que je ne suis pas passée...

**Tess: 1 mois cocotte, 1 MOIS !**

Et je m'en excuse, j'ai eu un petit soucis avec l'écriture ces derniers temps, je n'arrivais plus à écrire deux phrases. Du coup il m'a fallut un peu de temps et de courage pour me replonger dans toutes ces histoires...

**Tess: N'empêche j'suis déçue, même pas une petite goutte de sang dans ce chapitre ?**

Tu me gonfles toi ! Certes ce chapitre est "calme" mais le prochain sera mieux...sûrement...peut-être...

**Tess: *grogne dans son coin* Je vais tant donner moi des "peut-être"...**

Ah oui, on m'a parlé des motivations du Patron dans un commentaire et je voulais en reparler un petit peu: je fais exprès de garder secret le but du Patron ainsi que la manière dont Lynn est arrivée là. Mais si vous avez votre petite idée sur ce que veux obtenir notre cher délinquant, ne vous gênez pas et balancez tout ça en commentaires ça me fera très plaisir.

Et un grand merci à ceux qui commentent mes chapitres, qui inscrivent l'histoire dans leurs favoris...ça fait vraiment plaisir de se savoir lu par quelques personnes !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse St-Valentin !

**Tess: *menace* Et celui qui oublie la review...**

Tess au pied ! Maintenant !

Disclaimer: Seule Lynn (Lynnielle) est de mon entière création, le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai fais que l'emprunter pour mon histoire. Cette fanfiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, ce n'est qu'une histoire purement inventée, ce n'est en aucun cas la réalité. Si il y a un quelconque problème et que cette histoire dérange Mathieu Sommet alors je la supprimerai, il n'y a aucun soucis.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Dærum

**4**

**Dærum**

Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, elle hurlait, griffait, frappait, mordait… Elle repoussait cette poigne, cette force, qui emprisonnait son bras. Elle traînait dans les couloirs, frappait les jambes de son geôlier.

-Lâchez-moi !

Sa voix déraillait, ses mouvements s'agitaient. Il la serrait de plus en plus fort, la forçant à marcher. Sa main s'empara de ses cheveux et les tira brusquement en arrière. Ses cris tremblaient, ses larmes se mêlaient à sa peau mouillée et son corps entier était secoué de sanglot.

Dans un excès de peur, la prisonnière leva le genoux et frappa son attaquant au ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Elle le repoussa et s'enfuit, courant sur ses jambes fatiguées, forçant sur ses muscles torturés.

Un vive douleur, un éclair qui lui perfora la cuisse.

Lynn hurla, serra la blessure et tomba sur le béton de plein fouet. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et sa vision se troubla, apercevant à peine le trou béant dans sa chaire. Un liquide chaud et rouge tachait ses doigts.

Le Patron, le canon de son pistolet encore fumant, lui saisit l'épaule et la releva brutalement. Il plaqua contre le mur.

La prisonnière se figea. Le visage du criminel n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle embuant légèrement les verres teintés de ses lunettes.

Un éclair aveugla la jeune femme. Elle cligna des paupières et deux yeux bleus clairs lui apparurent. Le cœur de Lynn s'arrêta un instant. Elle était figée, happée par ce regard d'ange. Les ténèbres du couloir s'envolèrent peu à peu, ses blessures s'estompèrent, une soudaine chaleur la gagna.

Le Patron la gifla.

Elle détourna brusquement la tête et heurta le mur dans un bruit sourd. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Incertaine, elle releva les yeux vers le criminel mais la vision avait disparu. Tout était redevenu sombre, dangereux et froid.

De quoi avait-elle rêvée ?

-Dépêche-toi salope ! grogna son bourreau.

Il la poussa devant lui et lui empoigna la peau du cou pour la traîner jusqu'à sa cellule.

D'un geste dédaigneux, le criminel la jeta au sol et claqua la porte.

Lynn fit glisser ses doigts tremblant sur le sol. Elle se traîna avec courage et se réfugia dans un coin de la prison, se recroquevillant tel un animal blessé.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi sale, aussi vulnérable… Toute une torture malsaine et perverse était en train de l'étouffer.

Une voix rauque lui revint, une voix autoritaire, perverse alors que ses souvenirs lui enveloppaient l'esprit.

-Déshabille-toi.

Elle n'avait pas compris sur l'instant, elle avait refusé de comprendre.

Un déclique, un canon qui se pointait sur elle au bout d'un bras détendu, neutre. Comme-ci menacer quelqu'un était un geste normal.

Lynn avait obéit, difficilement, mais elle avait obéit.

Un bruit lui revint brutalement et Lynn s'enfonça les ongles dans sa peau. De l'eau froide, gelée qui mordait ses muscles. Elle revoyait cet espace restreint, étouffant. Elle ressentait cette boule dans sa gorge lorsque le Patron s'était glissé derrière elle. Ce dégoût lorsque ses mains s'étaient mises à se balader sur son corps frêle et abîmé. Elle avait eu envie de hurler, de mourir pour sortir de cet enfer mais elle l'avait juste énervé en se débattant.

Le criminel lui avait saisit le cou et l'avait plaquée au mur de la douche. L'eau était devenue bouillante. Elle revoyait encore le visage animal de l'homme alors qu'elle lui criait de la laisser en paix.

Lynn se mit à s'agiter dans sa cellule, elle se débattait contre ses souvenirs. Ses poignet heurtaient les murs, son crâne résonnait à chaque coups. Jusqu'à ce que le froid la regagne, qu'elle reprenne un peu de lucidité.

Avec une lenteur engourdie, elle se recroquevilla et leva les yeux sur l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

Elle était nue, emprisonnée dans le froid, gardée par un criminel pervers. Son corps était lacéré, ses bras brûlés, sa cuisse perforée par une balle.

D'une main tremblante, la prisonnière posa deux doigts sur la plaie et pleura de douleur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour s'apaiser, elle ne pouvait rien soigner… Juste attendre en se disant que tout allait empirer, que le Patron allait bientôt en vouloir bien plus, que ses blessures ne se guériraient pas comme ça…

Lynn enfouit son visage entre ses mains, s'abandonnant à la peur et au froid.

Elle ne vit qu'une seule chose avant de sombrer dans le sommeil: une pomme dorée qui la narguait au fond de sa prison.

-Tout est O.K ?

Lynn ouvrit faiblement les yeux et se redressa. Elle ne voyait rien tant la pénombre l'enveloppait. La température avait encore chuté vers un froid paralysant. Tout semblait encore plus angoissant.

C'était la nuit.

-Ouaip, on a jamais eu de problèmes avant alors ça va pas arriver de suite.

La prisonnière se pressa contre le mur.

Cette voix rauque et sèche, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

-Pas faux. Je vais charger la…

-Chut !

La prisonnière retint son souffle. Une ombre passa derrière le store métallique. La porte s'ouvrit et quelque chose fonça sur elle. Lynn se tassa contre le mur en criant. La bête s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la gueule claquant dans d'horribles grognements. La jeune femme se vit dans les yeux furieux de l'animal, sa silhouette sale, meurtrie…

-Du calme Dærum, du calme, chuchota la voix rauque du Patron.

Lynn regarda avec terreur son geôlier. Il la fixait d'un sourire si mauvais…

-Mademoiselle écoute aux portes ?

Son souffle se coupa. Il lâcha un instant la laisse du chien et la mâchoire claqua sous le nez de la jeune femme.

-N-Non…

Il éloigna légère l'animal. C'était un énorme malinois aux dents tranchantes. Ses oreilles étaient rabattus sur son gros crâne, son dos hérissé.

-Ah, je croyais…

La prisonnière aperçu un homme derrière lui, il avait cette même expression dégoûtante lorsqu'il la regardait.

-…mais bon, maintenant qu'on est là, acheva le Patron.

Il lâcha la bête. Elle se jeta d'un bond sur Lynn. Elle se retourna, la tête entre les bras. Une morsure à l'épaule, les crocs qui déchiraient ses muscles. Elle hurlait. Les griffes lacéraient son dos. Une seconde morsure et la bête arracha la chaire. Une odeur de sang, des ricanements. D'horribles ricanements de plaisir.

Une jeune femme, recroquevillée, déchirée, ensanglantée, lacérée. Des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, des cris de douleur, du sang ruisselant. Des aboiements, des griffes qui entrechoquaient le mur, cherchant à atteindre le visage de la prisonnière.

Elle n'était qu'une proie, une proie traquée, une proie agonisante et piégée.

* * *

**Tess: Alors là... toi tu vas m'entendre !**

Mieux vaut tard que jamais...

**Tess: Ça vaut aussi pour les claques ça ! Bon sang, 10 mois ! 10 fois 30 jours ! Plus de 300 jours !**

Calme-toi tu vas encore t'arracher les cheveux... Trop tard. Bon alors pour une fois j'ai une très bonne raison.

**Tess: De 1 tu dis ça à chaque fois et de 2... j'en ai tant arraché que ça ?**

T'as un énorme trou. Au moins tu me laisseras tranquille dorénavant.

**Tess: Pas tout de suite, j'ai envie voir quelle bêtise tu vas encore trouver pour t'excuser.**

Pfffff, ok. D'abord jurez-moi que vous allez pas me frapper. Hein ? Jurez ! Ça vaut pour toi aussi Tess !

**Tess: Comme si c'était mon genre...**

En faite, je me suis lancée dans un autre projet d'écriture...

**Tess: Oh putain je vais t'en coller une !**

*l'arrête au dernier moment* deux secondes, ok ? *puis reprend* Ce n'est pas du tout le même genre, ce n'est même pas une fanfiction et je crois pouvoir peut-être en faire quelque chose de pas mal, alors... et ben je bosse comme une malade dessus depuis mais dernier.

**Tess: Et entre février et mai, tu faisais quoi ?**

*se racle la gorge* Et ben... Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense beaucoup à Lynn et je n'arrête pas cette histoire. Le chapitre 5 est écrit depuis...10 mois.

**Tess: Comme le 4 et tout le début de 6 en faite...**

Tu veux pas non plus que je te prête une pelle pour m'enterrer ?

**Tess: Pas besoin, je me démerde très bien toute seule.**

Bref, voici le chapitre 4, en espérant que vous me détruirez pas trop dans les commentaires. A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?

**Tess: En faite, je crois que tu parles toute seule depuis, quoi... 5 minutes ?**

Tu sais quoi... Je te déteste.

Disclaimer: Seule Lynn (Lynnielle) est de mon entière création, le Patron appartient à Mathieu Sommet et je n'ai fais que l'emprunter pour mon histoire. Cette fanfiction n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, ce n'est qu'une histoire purement inventée, ce n'est en aucun cas la réalité. Si il y a un quelconque problèùe et que cette histoire dérange Mathieu Sommet, alors je la supprimerai, il n'y a aucun soucis.


End file.
